


Fear of Commitment

by DemonBlade



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Human/Monster Romance, The entities as cute girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonBlade/pseuds/DemonBlade
Summary: If the fears were all cute girls in a university class. Oh and miss Joan Freeks cannot help but fall in love, at first sight, every single time. a collection of one-shots. Or if you really want, just imagine Joan is a true player and builds the most powerful harem of monster girls. You know what they say about strokes and folx.
Relationships: Joan Freeks/The Entities
Kudos: 7





	1. Grit and Grime

Class was boring, as per usual. Calculus could only hold Joan's attention for so long, and so long was apparently 30 minutes. Her eyes began to wander the room searching for something to hold her interest. She had all but given up when the door swung open.

The room was huge, so the lecturer probably didn't even hear her come in. Joan, however, sat as far back as possible and turned to see who came so late.

Her heart was set aflutter the moment she laid her eyes on this new girl. She wore a heavy canvas jacket and had tan hiking boots which thudded heavily along the ground as she walked. She took the closest seat, a chair 2 rows down from Joan, and propped her boots up on the desk. It was then Joan noticed the mud. her boots were caked with it. She had left near perfect prints on the carpet. _She just doesn't give a fuck... THAT'S HOT!_

It was through this mud lady that she learned the lecture hall was cleaned on Tuesdays. The footprints would build up and sit all week but by Wednesday at four, they were all clear. The mud girl did slowly fix her attendance though. she would be 5 minutes earlier every day until eventually, she was showing up consistently on time. 

When Joan noticed footprints heading into class on a Wednesday she was concerned. She was worried that something had happened to the people who cleaned the lecture hall. luckily, as she walked into the room, she saw mud girl. She was 20 minutes early for class. _Now is my chance. Joan get those fangs out were gonna go flirt!_

She took the seat next to the mud girl looking far more casual than she felt. "Heeeyyyy, so I've seen you around quite a bit. Was wondering where you get all the mud from?" _Get all the mud from? She's obviously not buying it you dolt she's a badass ch-_

"Oh, I bought it off Amazon in bulk," she gave Joan a deadpan stare and waited. She could only stare, mouth agape. for a long moment, they stayed that way until a small smile tugged at the edge of Mudgirl's lips "Dude I'm fucking with you," she gave Joan a big toothy smile as she laughed. But Joan had tuned out entirely.

She was too busy lost in her eyes. Brown eye glittering with mirth like diamonds in the rough. Their depth took her breath away, quite literally. She gasped for air. Mud girl seemed unfazed. "My name is Maggie how about you?" Mudgal, or as she now knew, Maggie, held out a hand to shake.

"Joan Freeks, nice to meet you," She stuttered, taking the hand.

"Oh, we're doing full names how proper! Well, then I'm Maggie Berry, geologist." Her grip was tight. Maggie scrunched her face cutely as she teased Joan. 

The two spent many days following chatting and flirting. It took a week for Joan to ask her out. It takes her a few tries. Every time she looks into Maggie's eyes she gets lost. She drowns in their depth. Like rich soil and fine gravel. She has to catch her breath just looking at her. 

It was October so the pair decided to go to a pumpkin patch. Joan had a friend who's family ran a pumpkin patch festival and promised her it was the perfect date spot.

Maggie told her she would pick Joan up at eight. She wasn't surprised when at just after eight o'clock a mud-covered pickup truck pulled up to her apartment. Joan felt disappointed for a moment that this wasn't being taken seriously, but her worries were quickly assuaged as Maggie helped her into the truck and held her hand the entire way to their date. Her smile was so beautiful.

As they wandered around the festival meeting dozens of cute farm animals and riding the rickety rides the two kept in constant contact. As they wandered Maggie kept an arm around Joan, holding her almost always flush against her body. When they turned to talk, their faces were inches away from each other. 

It was intoxicating.

She could smell her. She smelled like soil. Damp fresh soil, and springtime. And behind it, there was a cool darkness and the sting of cologne.

Maggie kept teasing her, whispering in a deep slightly gravely voice. The things she whispered were sometimes unrepeatable, but every single time it would fill Joan with joy. She felt it grip her chest and tingle its way up to her throat till she couldn't breathe. After a particularly steamy comment, Joan lost her balance, she nearly fell only saved by Maggie's quick reflexes.

They were so close. She looked into her eyes. Joan couldn't see anything but her eyes. She was lost. She felt lips brush hers. They kissed. Deep, needy kisses. Joan gave her dozens of tiny kisses. Maggie got impatient. Joan felt a dull thud as she hit the ground, she didn't care about the pain, she only cared about Maggie. Maggie was on top of her. She was straddling her hips and holding her arms down. Joan couldn't move except to kiss her. She took her, claimed her, kissed her. She felt a tongue filled her mouth. She was full and crushed and loved. So so loved.


	2. A Violent Affair

Cities are full of danger for anyone walking alone in the dark. Joan was no different. She had gone out drinking with a couple of classmates she had a project with. They had so much fun together, that by the time Joan decided to go home, it was already far past sunset. 

She only had a couple of drinks really, just enough to give a slight buzz and dull the senses. It was plenty to put her off guard when a group of men decided that she was easy enough prey. They took her arms and dragged her to an alley, no doubt thinking no one had noticed on the abandoned city streets.

They were wrong.

They didn't get very far: a couple of meters down an alley, a couple of inappropriate touches, a few piggish remarks. Until a knight came. Not in shimmering armour with a pristine blade and a heart of gold, but with a tank top and cargo pants wielding a wicked blade with a thirst for blood. To most, she may have appeared like a demon, but to Joan, she was the greatest knight she could have asked for.

The knight hacked and slashed her way through the alley, eyes wild with untamed passion. When the alley was awash with blood and the acrid scent of death, she took Joan in her arms. Despite the fury and strength, those limbs had displayed moments ago she touched Joan with the gentlest feather-light grasp like she would shatter if gripped any harder. Her calloused hands felt rough and sent a shiver up Joan's spine as their muscular arms guided her along the empty streets.

When they reached their final destination, Joan scarcely had a second to take in her knight's apartment before she collapsed into a bed. When she awoke, it was to the sound of rapid footsteps hitting the floor in a rhythmic pattern. She was in a bed that was not hers and clothed in pyjamas just as unfamiliar. The room was a warm maroon which seemed to close in on her, but never quite felt imposing or inescapable. The stomping continued as she took in her surroundings and seemed to come from the room next to her.

Joan gently removed herself from the bed and made her way into the hallway, which was the same maroon tone as the bedroom, before entering the room where she heard the noise. Within was her knight, a young woman with short dark hair shaved on her left side and corded muscles which gave her an undeniably powerful physique. She was in front of some kind of wooden training dummy dancing back and forth as she struck it with her limbs and a large wooden baseball bat.

For a few moments, Joan simply watched her, this stunning athlete who had saved her life. She couldn't help but be entranced at the way her body moved, muscles tensing and relaxing as she glided along the floor beating the life from the wooden dummy. She barely noticed when her knight stopped, heavy breathing making her chest rise and fall prettily as she finally noticed Joan's presence in the room. She turned and gave Joan a smile, she had the sharpest teeth Joan had ever seen. 

Her knight strode forward, looking for all the world as if she were an open book, "Hey, I'm Starla. I hope you had a restful sleep, you looked like you needed it."

She was tall, maybe an inch or two more than Joan. Not enough to hurt her neck, but enough to feel small. She gave a smile and followed Starla from the room, "I'm Joan, thank you for saving me last night."

"Oh no worries, you weren't the target but you looked cute enough to keep for a while." She gave Joan a smirk full of fangs. Not that Joan was up close she could see that Starla didn't just have sharp teeth, she was sharp all over. She had an angular face with a hard jaw and a Grecian nose, even her eyes which had an intensity which for all the world looked like they were calculating the quickest way to kill you at any moment.

"Keep?" Joan asked, unsure if the word filled her with dread or delight.

"Keep. You'll stay here and I can take care of you. You look like you need it Mouse." Starla's eyes watched her, her muscles tensed and relaxed. Joan suddenly felt defenceless. She remembered last night, the easy which with Starla fought through those men. She looked ready to catch Joan if she made a single misstep, ready to pounce on any sign of weakness.

Joan tried to hold her ground as long as she could, but once she finally showed she knew it was too late. A bright blush broke out across her face, and Starla's smile grew into a wide and sadistic grin. "I knew you'd like the idea, little Mouse." 

]-[

It had been a couple of weeks, and living with Starla had actually been quite nice. Joan still went to classes and such, she just had a new attachment. If one got past the training, and the stray beatdown it was fairly normal. Her friends seemed to be a nice bunch. fashionable and deadly, but nice enough. it was like being surrounded by women who would all offer you their coat when it got cold. on the other hand, it was like being surrounded by thugs, which she supposed they were given the literal gang war they were involved in.

Today, like most of her days since meeting Starla, was spent with these girls. They had collectively decided to teach Joan some basic self-defence. Now she was standing, surrounded by women and vehicles in a fistfight with a lady named Dixie. Dixie had a wicked left hook that Joan was doing everything in her power to avoid. She had lasted nearly a minute dancing around the muscular woman, landing small blows whenever Dixie left an opening. 

Once again, Dixie seemed to drop her guard on her right side as her left arm jabbed for Joan's face. Joan ducked to the left and dashed into her guard only to be caught off guard as Dixie slammed a foot into her chest. Joan nearly came off the ground as she stumbled into the thin wall of women. She was caught by a pair of strong arms as she coughed heaved great gulps of air, attempting to renew the wind that had been knocked out of her. She heard Starla's voice whisper into her ear, "You giving up?"

She leant on Starla for a few moments, taking solace in her warmth before righting herself. She spoke, just loud enough for Starla to hear, "Not in a million years."

Starla caught her for a second and with a kiss on the cheek, "Good." and like that she was off, charging towards a surprised Dixie. She scarcely had a moment to bring up her arms before a Starla shaped comet drop kicked her, sending the much larger woman to her ass. Joan rushed after her and lept onto Dixies downed form bringing her fists down onto the woman with as much force as she could muster, briefly losing herself to the adrenaline of combat. She only came back to herself when she had been torn off the downed woman by two cackling gang girls. The first sensation after the pain in her knuckles were Starlas lips. 

She had run up to Joan giggling and cheering like a schoolgirl and picked Joan up like much the same. Their lips crashed together in triumph and Joan's mouth was soon filled with the taste of steel and blood. It was salty and bitter and oh so delicious. Her head was pulsing with Adrenaline and Oxytocin and she felt like she could kill a god. She would, however, settle for taking the woman in front of her in as many ways as she would allow.


End file.
